Force Visions
by NotAshamedYo
Summary: So this is just an idea that popped into my head about what Rey and Kylo/Ben may have seen in their Force Visions. TLJ spoilers.?. Kinda. I haven't written anything in years but after watching TLJ I have become obsessed and can't get these ideas out of my head. I am so beyond Reylo, it's not even funny. Please be kind. Open to constructive criticism.


I don't own any of the ideas or characters from the Star Wars franchise. This is just a story that I made up because I can't help but fan-girl about Reylo. I haven't written anything in years, so please be kind. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thanks!

With just the tips of his fingers, Ben's skin brushed against Rey's hand. She had wanted this—to feel this kind of connection with him. She knew, deep down, that they were more alike than anyone could begin to fathom. They both knew loss—that deep terrible loneliness that each of them wore like a second skin. Although Rey had no memory of her parents, they were lost to her all the same. Ben, even having been raised by his parents—somewhat—had lost them both. They didn't know what to do with him, having careers and ambitions of their own, so they essentially shipped him off to Luke, his uncle, in the hopes that he could somehow guide the exceptional young man Ben was becoming. Han and Leia all but abandoned him. Yes. They made their respective choices.

Both Rey and Ben knew how it felt to be cast aside by those people who were supposed to love and care for them, raise them to become good people.

Imagine. What kind of leader could Ben have become with his mother, _the_ General Leia Organa, teaching him how to lead by utilizing respect in his favor, rather than with fear and intimidation?

And Rey? Had she not been abandoned by her own parents, she may have grown to become a more trusting and independent young woman. She could have been subjected to love and friendship, as opposed to the hopelessness and isolation she had become used to before Finn crashed into her life.

But everything happens for a reason. Rey and Ben could both understand this of the visions the Force was playing out before their eyes. Without the struggle life had put them through, neither would be sitting in this exact moment. Only moments before Rey was at her lowest point; Ben at his most indifferent. The Force was showing them this connection they shared was so much more than the past—even the present and future to come. But the future was there. Cold. Warm. Dark. Light. Sorrow. Joy.

Could any of this be true? Rey saw Ben turn to be with her. Kylo Ren saw Rey turn as well, ruling by his side. And yet, everything was a blur. Like the images before each of them were fog drifting on top of a murky lake.

Ben's vision showed Rey clearly. She wore a long, dark dress. All her skin was covered except for her face, neck, and her back. Her hair was slightly longer and so shiny it seemed to be from where the light around them was coming from. He stood beside her, looking at her silhouette. He could see tears streaming down her cheeks. _It's probably because of me_ , he thought, _I seem to hurt those I care about most_. She looked sideways towards him. Her eyes were rimmed red, lashes spiky with moisture, the rest of her skin pale but blotchy with redness. _I'm sorry_ , she said. What? _I can't believe she's gone_. _Could you ever forgive me_? Ben had learned throughout his life to remain silent, and answers would reveal themselves. Rey's breath caught, her face looked so pained. _I would do anything,_ anything, _to take it all back. I'll do whatever you need me to do, just please…_ She closed her eyes and practically flung herself at him. He caught her and just silently observed her sobbing form cling to him. _Don't leave again. Stay!_ Anything? She—she would come with him, to the Dark Side? Why? What happened for her to offer him anything he wanted, in exchange to merely stay with her? Ultimately it didn't matter to him. She would be his. He could finally have someone that would never leave him; that might give him the love he craved for so long.

Rey felt before she saw. She was warm and comfortable, a sense of contentment surrounding her. She felt free. She finally realized that Ben was looking at her in an odd way. He put his hands on her shoulders, looking down into her face. A small smile ghosted his lips. He seemed so different. Their surroundings were clouded, yet light surrounded them. Not bright white light, gray-blue more than anything. _Are you ok? What's wrong?_ She looked more closely at him, squinting her eyes slightly, brow furrowed. She didn't know what to think. Ben pulled her into his broad chest, cradling her head gently. _What's going on_ , she pondered. Ben just held her. Her body, tense when Ben first appeared, began to relax. _It's ok. You're ok. We don't have to worry anymore. No more running or fighting. We can just be_ together _._ "Together"? What? _I don't understand_ , she thought aloud, _this is all so strange._ Ben chuckled, a rolling sound she was all too aware of with her ear pressed to his chest. _This is how we should have been from the start. I'm so happy you're mine now. We don't have anything to fear anymore_. Could that be true? Rey hadn't known a time in her life without fear of some sort; hunger, loneliness, being hurt by another. Rey pulled away from Ben's comforting body. Looking up into his face, she saw peace. He looked happy, unhindered by the Dark Side she knew swirled within his soul. He looked like he had come back to the Light! His smile quirked up more on one side, _Come on, all this anxiety isn't good for…_

"NNNOOOOOO!"


End file.
